In recent years, a content reproduction device such as a television receiver, allowing connection with a wide variety of devices, media, and the like, is becoming pervasive.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-273795 (Patent Document 1) discloses the technique for detecting the state of a plurality of connected devices, and controlling the plurality of devices according to the detected state.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-273795